sICk dAY
by PrincessWilla101
Summary: All the keepers went out for ice cream and something odd happened. A lot of Wilbyness and a little bit of Famanda. Rated K plus just in case
1. Chapter 1

Just so you know I don't own the franchise I mentioned in this story. This takes place in book whatever because I don't want them on the ship for this one and yeah so basically, Philby doesn't have control over who crosses over and stuff like that. And just a recommendation, you should read book 6 and a fanfic called, Goodbye Storey! Trust me. If you absolutely loathe Storey Ming, THEN READ IT!

Finn's POV:

We all met at the Frozen Marble, just to get together since we haven't been meeting in the parks anymore.

Philby slid into a booth, followed by Willa and Charlene behind her. Amanda slid into the same booth just across from the others. I followed and then Maybeck did the same. Jess pulled a wooden chair up to the head of the table.

Soon after we got there, a waitress came up to take our orders.

"Chocolate fudge ice cream sundae. Please." said Charlene.

"Banana Split please." said Maybeck.

"Alright." said the waitress. Now that I think of it I think I've seen her somewhere before...

"A banana milkshake please." said Willa and Philby in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"You two wanna share?" she asked raising an eyebrow mischievously.

"No." they both said again laughing.

"Oh puh-lease! Can I have a Chocolate milkshake with extra chocolate? Please?" said Jess.

"Yeppers."

"Strawberry Milkshake please." said Amanda

"Vanilla" I say ending our order.

"Alright." the waitress said. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

That jiffy ended up being like 45 minutes but who cares? ITS ICE CREAM!

But during those 45 minutes we had a great conversation.

"So, how have you been." I said awkwardly.

"I've been doing great thank you." said Maybeck. "I finally managed to defeat Kingdom of Hearts."

"Wow! No spoilers though. Promise?" I ask.

"Oh alright!" said Maybeck.

"I've managed to upgrade my computer. If I can get to one more upgrade, I might be able to control who crosses over and when." Philby said proudly.

Everybody cheered.

"But we don't know when or if were going to cross over for right now." He said putting his head down.

Everybody groaned. It was weird, like in that one Wizards of Waverly place episode where they dressed in cow suits. Weird.

"On the bright side, my parents hate my guts and they think that I have an overly active imagination and should be sent to an assylum." said Charlene.

Everyone gasped.

"Nah just kidding. I got a gold medal on my last gymnastics meet!" she said cheerfully.

Cheering and congratulating from everyone. Man, we really are a comical group of friends aren't we?

"I got Disney Infinity before it even came out!" blurted Willa.

"Whoa! Awesome! Can I try it some time I'd really like to see how the graphics work and stuff." said (Of course) Philby.

"Uh, yeah." Willa said blushing and looking at him in the eye. Seemingly locking into a gaze.

"Um, Hello? We are like right here!" said Jess. "Geez, I think Willa and Philby did something more than just upgrading a computer and getting a new game."

3 things happened at once. Charlene whacked Jess, Philby and Willa broke the gaze (and looked around as if nothing happened) and the waitress came back with our sweetness in a cup (or a dish).

"Ou- Yummy!" said Jess grabbing a spoon.

We all said thanks as I paid her the, $35?! Well, I guess that new iTunes card is gonna have to wait...

Everyone enjoyed it. That's all that matters... I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the KK series, kk? Get it? Eh, no ye don't well, enjoy!

Willa's POV:

I woke up the fog was coming in, my nose felt funny, my mouth opened itself, I started to breathe heavily, what's happening to me? I sneezed. I'm okay.

"Ow!" I yelped.

My stomach! Ooh my stomach! It hurts! I'll just go to sleep and it'll go away right? Right.

I looked over at my alarm clock, which was still set for 6:30 A.M, it was 2:54 A.M.

I can go to school today. I can see Philby and Jess tomorrow well, actually today, right? I'll be just fine.

"OW!"

Okay, maybe not.

"Must... call... Philby." I said to myself reaching for my cellphone.

I speed-dialed his number.

"Philby? Sorry if I woke you up." I said apologetically

"Nah, it's fine. I'm just, OW!, not, feeling... good... I guess." replied Philby (gasping for breath).

"Well, um... that's OW!... odd..." I said also gasping for breath. "I'm not... feeling good... either."

"Well how about we both get some rest okay? Maybe then we'll feel better tomorrow. Night." he suggested.

"Night." I said.

"See ya" He said.

"Maybe." I say.

"What do you mean maybe?" he asked frantically.

"I'll just see you tomorrow." I said.

"Alright bye" Philby said hanging up.

That was- "OW!"- pretty cool. Talking to Philby. I'll... just... go to... sleep...

Okay sorry it twas short!

R&R!

- PrincessWilla101


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the KK series. Please R&R!

Finn's POV:

"Hey, Amanda? Yeah, I'm not feeling so, OW!, good today. I'll be staying home." I said.

"Jess and I, OW!, as...well." she said.

"Really? Because this is, OW!, just getting freaky. Do you think, OW!, we should check in, OW!, on Charlene and Maybeck?" I asked.

"What do you mean? Shouldn't we ask, OW!, Philby and, OW!, Willa too?" she asked.

"Well, Philby called me and told me that Willa and himself weren't feeling so good."

"Oh. So do you wanna call Maybeck and I'll call Charlene?"

"Uh sure. I'll see you later. Maybe. If we live."

"Yeah like that's gonna happen!" she laughed "OW!, See... ya."

"See, OW!, ya... later." I said hanging up.

I quickly speed dialed Maybeck.

"Finn! Why are you calling me? You KNOW I can't talk to anybody at school!" he said angrily.

"Okay, so, you are 100% okay?" I ask shockingly.

"Yes! I need to go! First bell just rang! I'll see you later!" he said frantically.

"Okay! Okay! I'll see you later!" I said.

" ? I thought we had a strict rule that,- CONNECTION LOST"

"Okay. Now... back to... OW! Sleep."

-RING RING RING-

"Amanda..." I growled.

"Hi, Charlene's okay how about Maybeck?"

"He's fine. Now can I sleep?"

"Okay fine."

"Good Night."

"Good Night."

ENDED PHONE CALL.

"Finally..."

-RING, RING, RING!-

"Seriously?!"

"Hello?" came the British accent of Philby.

"WHAT?"

"Okay, okay. Are all the others okay?"

"Maybeck and Charlie are fine and at school-"

"-luckies"

"- and Amanda and Jess are just the same as us."

"Okay, one thing we all have in common?"

"What? I really just want to sleep!"

"Milkshakes." Philby said.

"Excuse me?"

"Milkshakes. We all had milkshakes except for-"

"Maybeck and Charlie" I ended.

"Milkshakes. Well, I'll see you later."

"Good. Bye."

I hung up and immediately drifted off into a deep, deep, - "OW!"

Oh! That hurts!

"Stupid Milkshakes." I mutter, finally, drifting off to a dream world.

Maybe.

The end of ch.3.


	4. Chapter 4

I own absolutely NOTHING mentioned in this book except for this chocolate chip cookie I made which I am eating right now. So, HA, HA AND HA!

Willa's POV:

What? Again! Are you seriously kidding me?! I'm. In. DISNEYWORLD! During the day? Ugh I must have fallen asleep. Stupid Milkshakes.

"OMG! IT'S A KEEPER! IN HER PIJAMAS!" yelled out a crazy fan.

Uh Oh. I've got trouble. I suddenly felt like singing Michelle Chamuel's version of Taylor Swift's I knew you were Trouble to the Disney people. I'm obsessed with the voice okay? I am still SO mad that Danielle won! I mean Michelle is like an older version of me! WITH AWESOME GLASSES! Who doesn't love nerds with AWESOME GLASSES! *1 But anyway, I need to get out of here!

Mental Face Palm Moment – I could have used the time I used to think to get out and NOW I am stuck in a crowd of fans begging for autographs! Stupid Me!

"GAH!" I screamed.

Everybody ran away in terror. Yeesh was I that bad? Eh who cares;

"I'm free!" I screamed running towards our last hiding spot for the remote.

People started parting away and mothers and fathers pulled their children away from me. Am I THAT big of a weirdo? Eh who cares I'M ME!

So I ran and ran and ran until;

Oof! I tripped onto someone with bright red hair.

PHILBY! OH MY GOSH NO! THIS IS BAD! NOO!

"Omigosh I am SO sorry!" he said.

"No, I'm sorry." I say still on the ground.

He holds his hand out to me. So I grab it. He helps me up. Omigosh! He is SO nice!

"How did you get here?" I ask.

"Same way as you I guess. We fell asleep." he said.

"So what now?"

"We get the FOB and go home."

"Not TOO big of a challenge right?" I say.

"Now don't go off jinxing it!" he said with a laugh.

"Right." I say.

*1- Just so you know I am almost an exact replica of Willa so if I LOVE Michelle Chamuel's music why not her?

And just so you know, If you just happen to hit that review button, I might just give you a homemade virtual chocolate chip cookie. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda's POV:

I am SO happy that I don't get crossed over like Finn does. He's told me what it's like when you fall asleep and become a DHI. To most people it would sound cool but to me it's just downright creepy. So after I fell asleep again, it was 7:00 A.M except of course it wasn't my own choice to wake up.

"Amanda! Jess! What are you doing? School is starting in an hour and the bus will be here in 20 minutes!" yelled in my face.

"We aren't feeling OW! Well." Jess said from her bed.

"Well, that's too bad. I had PLANS! You are gonna be home alone today so I'LL have to get a babysitter" she said.

"WHAT? But we are 14 years old!"

"So what? You are under MY care and I am the boss of you until you are 18! I'll have Ann over in a few minutes." she said walking towards the door. "And that is final."

"No! Anything BUT Ann!" I said scratching my nose as the signal indicating that I was acting.

"My decision is final!" said firmly closing the door.

We waited two minutes and heard the door slam downstairs.

"YES! OW!" we both said simultaneously.

"Amanda? Jess? I'm here! Call for me if you need me." Ann yelled.

You know I think you need an explanation. Ann isn't really Ann she's Anna from the upcoming Disney movie Frozen. If you don't have any idea what I'm talking about then you aren't a TRUE Disney fan like I am. She's really nice.

"Hey, OW! ...Ann."

SORRY I AM REALLY TIRED I COULDN'T WRITE MUCH BUT I PROMISE MORE NEXT TIME. I WANT YOU TO TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINE MAD NIGHT THIS OR A POP UP CHAPTER TO SOMETHING WRONG OR PAYBACK MAYBECK. PM ME FOR ANSWERS! THANKS AND PEACE LOVE, DISNEY AND EVERYTHING ELSE PIXAR


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while... Well, I don't own anything at all and hope ya like it! :)**

**Finn's POV:**

I wake up to hear my wonderful phone ringing. (Note the sarcasm.)

"What is it Phlibot?"

"Yeesh someone's in a bad mood."

"What is it?" I hiss.

"Okay, okay gosh... Willa and I just accidentally crossed over. You can't go to sleep."

That. Was. Enough.

"What! Why? When? How am I supposed to feel better now?!"

"Hold on, hold on I'm looking that up right now."

I could hear faint clicks over the phone. It was as if they were trying to mock me.

"Philbeeeee!" I'm getting _very _impatient.

"I said hold on!" Philby shouted through the phone.

I get up and walk downstairs. Hooded eyes and in my Transformers pajamas, I flop down on the couch. I nearly forgot that I was talking to Philby. Nearly.

"Finn?" Philby's voice scared me 'outta my shell'.

"Yeah?" I asked after I recovered.

"There's no medicine."

"You are kidding me!" I bury my face in a pillow. "And you're saying that I'm not allowed to sleep? This is just ridiculous!"

"But Finn... There's something else that can help."

"So what type of food or liquid will be my savior doc?"

"Try drinking some clear liquids. It says your body gets dehydrated quickly when your stomch is cramped up. So basically try Gatorade or Water. Nothing else."

"Anything else?"

"Try bland foods. You need to eat to stay healthy but you need to keep your stomach from releasing the wrath of it's angry cookies."

"Great way to lighten the mood... anything else?"

"Not really... unless you have cola syrup."

"Excuse me?"

"Cola syrup. A thick liquid that tastes like a coke. Helps the digestive system."

"Don't think I have that."

"Then I got nothing. I'll call Willa and the sisters and tell them what to do. Try not to sleep."

"Thanks for the amazing, wonderful, fantasmic (lol get it?) new knowledge you've given me."

"No problem see ya. And try not to mock me?"

"Sorry can't help it. See ya."

**I know it's short but it's something! I tried okay! I'll TRY to do more next time. Please review! :D - PrincessWilla101**


	7. Chapter 7

**Never thought I'd get to this huh? Well I'm back. Sorry that I'm only updating weekends now. We started school a month ago tomorrow and were getting more homework. On top of that I wasn't feeling very well yesterday. Congrats to all the winners of the calendar contest! I didn't win but if any of you fan fictioners did, CONGRATS! Well I don't own anything at all. :D**

**Philby's POV:**

After I got off the phone with an angry Finn, I called the sisters and told them the same things. Except for the fact that they get to sleep.

The only thing they didn't know was that I was sitting on Willa's armchair, in her house, waiting for her to set up Disney Infinity for the second time today. Her old best friend's dad worked for Disney Infinity so for her birthday she got the final copy before it came out. She already has a lot of the characters and she even showed me how to play!

Once the game was set up, she put out a whole bunch of characters. Including but not limited to Violet, Rapunzel, Phineas, Perry, Jack Skellington and the starter pack characters.

"So, who do you want to be this time?" Willa asked me.

"Hmm... Phineas." I respond.

"But you were him last time!" Willa laughed. I loved seeing her happy.

"I know. And you were Violet last time." I said handing her the Violet figure.

"How did you know I wanted her?" She asked half sarcastically taking the Violet and placing it on the pad.

She switched on the game and logged onto my racetrack toy box. I created it after I came over to check on Willa.

"So I call the Cinderella's Carriage!" said Willa.

"And I call Kahn!" I said taking out the disk and placing it on the pad.

Suddenly Violet was in a monster version of Cinderella's carriage flying through a flaming hoop while Phineas was riding on Mulan's horse jumping over a building. The possibilities are amazing. Of course Willa won though... A whole bunch of fireworks burst over the finish line as Violet triumphantly crosses the finish line with Phineas only 20 yards away from his victory.

Willa jumps up and does a little victory dance chanting; 'I won! I won! OW! I won!'

"Don't hurt yourself Willa." I remind her.

"Okay." Willa quickly slumped down into her chair and heaved out a sigh.

"Anything wrong Wills?" I asked leaning back in my arm chair.

"N-nothing. Just wondering when this madness can be over."

"What madness?"

"You know, being a keeper. I'd like it so that we _won't_ get poisoned by a waitress..."

"Poisoned by a waitress... THAT'S OW! it..." I shout jumping up.

"What! What is it?!"

"The waitress! I gotta call Finn! Remember! They took like 40 minutes to give us our ice cream! Something must have been up!"

"You're right!" Willa screeched straining her voice as she grabbed my cell phone from me. "Ow..."

"Willa! I told you _not_ to hurt yourself!"

"I'm sorry!" Willa said is a raspy whisper. She was nearly crying.

"Wills!" I said sitting back down. "Wills, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! C'mon Wills." I looked into her _scared_ eyes. They were widened with shock. She looked like she was searching for words. Just she couldn't say them.

"Wills, what is it?!" she points at the window where I see Cruella DeVil's shadow. In a flash of light, she's in the room. Before she came in, I'd pushed Willa down behind the couch so that she was completely hidden... along with my phone.

"Hmph, I could have sworn there were two of you in here." said Cruella disgustingly.

"No. W-willa just left for... the grocery store." I lied.

"I'll come back for her later... Come along Dell Philby. Your chamber awaits."

I could hear Willa squeak before I blacked out.

I wasn't completely blacked out though. It was as if my eyelids were glued shut. I couldn't open them but I could think. My mind was swirling with green. The green was getting darker and darker until it overcame my thoughts. I must be under a spell. Willa better know what I'm doing for her... Those were my last thoughts before my mind was overcome with evil and horrible ones. Those were my last thoughts before I became an OTK.

**Another cliffhanger! Oh no! This one was almost 3 times longer than other chapters! YAY! Well PLEASE review! Which should I update next?; A day in Willa's Life or Wilby oneshots? - PrincessWilla101**


End file.
